PARA-CROSS: Reach Saga
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: In an alternative Halo Universe, there was a Company known as PROJECT: DELTA...
1. Introduction

**I don't own _Halo_ , but all of these characters are all owned by me. Read and Review!**

On a beautiful but mysterious Island, surrounded by mountains, a canyon and cliffs (Halo: Reach Forge World), two armored vehilcles appear at a massive cave entrance's terrorist base

"Huh. Looks empty, yet again, we will destroy this base." quitely muttered one of two male figures at a gate, one cyan and brick red, the other, dark green and gold, both of SPARTAN III origin. Deciding to continue onto his mission, he then signals both UNSC Warthog to ram into the front gate.

thump!* *kzzt!* It got in.

The figures then went to a nearby arms rack, picking up a shotgun and a sniper rifle.

"Cyanide, Corrosion, picking up you favorite weapons at this time? Can I use the sniper rifle?" Another SPARTAN shouts, clad in sage and dark green, hopping out of the second warthog with a feminine orchid and gold SPARTAN hopping out as well.

"Hehe... No."

"To jo (Yeah)... Gyro, Zustante ve vasi specialite (stay in your specialty)." the orchid soldier asks in her native language of Czech origin towards the sage SPARTAN.

"Oo, tama iyan (yep, that is true)." Cyanide, the cyan and red soldier replied in Tagalog/Filipino, knowing that Bromine, the orchid SPARTAN, prefered to have everyone stay in their classification.

"Ple-"

"Hindi (No)!"

"I-"

"Ne (Ne)!"

"Ugh! Fine."

"Good. Ikaw (You), you are _Volatile_ class, not a _Ranger_ class." Cyanide then retorts in english.

"But you have a DMR as your secondary!"

"Part _Ranger_ , remember? _CQC_ , _Ranged_ and _ChemO_?

"Man..."

"Oh neanderthalls! We have a job to do." Corrosion interupts.

"He... Alright Deltas, let's get going..." Cyanide then loads and cocks his shotgun. Every thing then blacks out with the sound of gunfire.

"Bromine..." a voice then spoke out, before an explosion rocks the base...

 **Introduction** **end...**

 **This is my first serious fanfic, other than working on the _Simply Stupid_ series, Para-Cross is meant to bring the more serious 'what ifs' toward to a brighter light and if one can do many things, at a cost of many sacrifices...**

 **Most SPARTAN Companies are known to ONI, but there will be a dark secret about these SPARTANs... Introducing DELTA Company, the third SPARTAN Company before GAMMA and the only SPARTAN class that had 'Classes' and Codenames inspired by their Substance affinity.**

 **There are a total of ninety DELTA Class SPARTANs in total, along with eight class types. Three per SPARTAN individually:**

 **1/** **CQC: Melee and close quarters combat. These SPARTANs get close and personal to finish you off with faster movement speed.** **They are tasked with Recon duty if there are any unavailable Infiltrators**

 **2/** **Ranger: They ARE the snipers. SPARTANs like these stay away from combat to begin a long volley of sniper rounds. These folks can set their automatic weapons to semi-auto to acommodate their needs..**

 **3/** **Volatile: SPARTANs in this catagory are the heavy hitters of the DELTAs, carrying Rocket Launchers and/or an all Explosive loadout to takeout the** **competition. They are also EODs.**

 **4/** **Heavy: These individuals are meant to cause area denial/prevention in combat. Wielding any automatic weapon with a machine gun with armor-piercing ammo as a primary makes them a force to be reckoned with.**

 **5/** **Medics: These SPARTANs are either your saviours if you are a DELTA or your end if you aren't a DELTA. All DELTAs are conditioned to heal faster with blunt blammite rounds infused with bio-foam, adrenaline, metabolosm supplements and morphine.** **Unfortunately, Needlers with the rounds tend to fire inaccurately, but they still home onto their targets thrice as faster than that of a standard needle sometimes**

 **6/** **Techie: These are your best hackers and/or engineers. They are the ones who prevent information from leaking out.**

 **7/Infiltrator: Primarily used as spies and recon, they can also hack at a lower efficiency in place of the Techies.**

 **8/ChemO (Formerly HazOpNeo): These SPARTANS are perfectly conditioned to handle toxic areas. Unlike SPARTANs with HazOp armor, they can LIVE in toxins without armor. They are immune to all posions just like every DELTA in general.**

 **That's all for the moment. See you all next time!**


	2. Terra 1

**Chapter 2 is here... If you read the second trailer (I really do recommend it!), it reveals the name of Cyanide, but to accomodate any new readers who didn't, I will NOT reveal all of the backstories of characters yet** **until the beginning of each arc** **and for character development.**

 **Anyways, Read, Review and Enjoy! Because I do not own _Halo_!**

 **LOCATION: Secret NFRM base of the Forge Archipelago PLANET: Reach**

"Connor?" A feminine voice inquired towards an African-American (Black) in brown and red SPARTAN III armor known as Toxin. They are inside a pelican.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you jump ya black ni-"

"MEDIC OR NOT, JUST BECAUSE I'M BLACK DOES NOT MAKE ME A BLACK NINJ-"

"Knock it off! Both of you. Ashley, that's pretty much racist." Cyanide then shouts, distracting the two with Toxin then sighing internally.

"Kuya, if it's not Toxin or Venom (Ashley) who will jump I may as well do it... BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE WATING MY TIME!!!" Corrosion then adds in.

Silence filled the DELTA occupied pelican, until Cyanide barked out "Open the hatch!". With a silent reply, Toxin then opened the pelican's rear entrance with a cold ocean breeze greeting the small squad, this is 4/6 of their Fireteam: Fireteam Terra.

"Alright Terra, this is a raiding mission, so that means we will have to leave half of us behind as to cover our partner. Ron, you and I will take out everyone if necessary if we are to retrieve our objective. We'll jump from here into the sewage pipe and then wipeout the surface troops. Circumc- Synchronize you timers and cameras people!" Turning towards Toxin, he asked her to push him off the pelican. Still frustrated, she punched him, causing him to fall at an accelerating pace into the pipe.

"Good luck Venom!"

"Same with you Cyanide!"

"Wait..." Corrosion began, confused on how they were going to be deployed. "What abou-" He was thrown off of the pelican. "DAMN YOU, YOU WHORE!!!"

"Same with you Corrosion!"

When it came to terrorism, unlike the Third and Fourth Reich, the Fifth Nazi Reich wasn't meant to be trifled with even more. The Third Nazi Reich started a second World War. The Fourth/ Neo Nazis started a second civil war in the United States. The Fifth Reich still dreamt of an All-White civilization... Through the destruction of many planets just like the Covenant. They did not show mercy when they kill the bystanders. They call billions throughout the galaxy "Nigger-Lovers" "Red-Skins" "Ash-Skins" "Walking Waste" and many more racial insults. Considering the circumstances in the Human-Covenant war, The DELTAs wish they could die a death worse than others, considering how they were all different races and nationalities. They couldn't even if they wanted to. So all they do are Destruction and Area Reclamation missions. That was one of their many ways to pour out their wrath, so the DELTAs pretty much destroy with pride.

When Cyanide and Corrosion popped out, flying into an unmanned Falcon, this was an unexpected surprise for the NFRM troops. A shotgun blast rips through the throat of the first gaurd that investigated, then a sniper round drives itself into the skull of another. The troops then knew: This is an attack.

(play _Pandora's Rock 2_ , created by myself in Youtube.)

Cyanide used his Jetpack to jump to his left, into the tower that held the first set of barracks, clearing it with two frag and plasma grenades because of if there were any reinforcements, they would be 'handled' with care. Corrosion followed Cyanide, silently assasinating and sniping the gaurds that were operating the Radio tower. 12-gauge Shotgun blasts and SRS-99 Sniper fire then cleared a quarter of the entire area, jumping onto the next platforms: A turret mounted wall/bridge that aims toward the falcon... The Shotgun and Sniper fire ceased... The two then swapped their weapons with a Covenant Type-33 Needler SMG and plasmic bolts then flying down by a concussion rifle.

"Where are the re-inforcements Soldat?!" Shouted a Hauptmann Rittemeister as he dodged a blammite round that hit the Soldat he was talking to in the leg.

"*grunts* My leg! We don't know Hauptmann Rittemeister! They went for the barracks F- *thwak!*" With that, the Soldat's head was pierced by another blammite round from the outer walls, by a black and purple ODST armored DELTA, otherwise recognized earlier to the callsign, Venom, who detonated the rounds, killing the Soldat and the Hauptmann Rittemeister.

 **With Venom and Toxin...**

"Can you fly the pelican any closer Toxin?" Venom shouted through the mission group chat.

"If we do, we'll be blown to bits more than Patra!" The Infiltrator shouted back, remembering what happened in the mission that costed the life of Bromine. The DELTA sacrificed her life, only to be considered MIA when the heavy-class member of Fireteam Terra, Tetrodotoxin/TTX (Princess Thunder-thighs as nicknamed by Venom), investigated the explosion site under orders to look for Bromine.

"*sigh* fine then." Calling towards Cyanide and Corrosion, she shouted out: "WE'LL GET YOU GUYS ONCE YOU CLEAR THE BASE!"

"Did she say: Will screw you guys clear the base?" Corrosion then grunted as he then pulled his empty SRS-99 out of a Soldat's corpse and picked up a grenade launcher.

"No. She said they will get us after we kill everyone here." Cyanide responded. "There's a tunnel near here, maybe we can use that to get inside." With that said, the two then walked towards the tunnel and walked into the tunnel... Lots of Fifth Reich are going to die and these two won't.

"Remember that one SPARTAN II that retired? Got hitched I think?"

"Don't remind me, too many 'Snu-Snu' jokes when Jim found out about it."

 **Chapter 2/ Arc 1.1 end...**

 **FireTeam Terra/ DELTA Team 1:**

 **Matt (Villannueva) D097/Cyanide:**

 **Age: 18**

 **Nationality: Martian-** **Filipino (Austronesian)**

 **Rank: Captian/DELTA Commander**

 **Classes: CQC, Ranger and Chem0**

 **Armor: Silver visor Gen 1 OPERATOR (with CNM attachment) helmet, RECON pauldron (Right shoulder), JFO** **pauldron (Left shoulder), Bracer gauntlet, Recruit knee armor and an Hp/HALO chestplate**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Armor color: Cyan and Brick** **Red**

 **Notes from ONI spies: One of the first victims of the New** **Manila Incident, Cyanide is also the oldest DELTA out of all of the 90 in service... Good with all weapons also! Shame he is too sympathetic for his own good...**

 **Ron (Villannueva) UMAD/DU14/Corrosion:**

 **Age: 1** **6**

 **Nationality: Martian-Filipino** **(Austronesian)**

 **Rank: Lieutenant General 1st class/** **DELTA 2nd in Command** / **2nd in command of FireTeam Terra**

 **Classes:** **CQC, Ranger and Techie**

 **Armor: Gen 1 HazOp (** **Type 3) helmet** , **ODST pauldrons (both shoulders), Fj/Para knee gaurds and an Hp/Halo chestplate.**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Armor color: Forest Green and Gold**

 **Notes from ONI spies: This guy's a joker, the only brother of D097. He can talk** **his way though most things unless D097's orders deems it unnecessary... With a 87.00000000001% chance of ignoring it.**

 **Sarah ([REDACTED]) DV85/Tetrodotoxin (TTX):**

 **Age: 15**

 **Nationality: United Kingdom/England** **(Anglo-Saxon)**

 **Rank: Warrant Officer 3rd class/ 3rd in command of FireTeam Terra**

 **Classes: Ranger, Heavy and Chem0**

 **Armor: Gen1 Mark V [B] (Type 1), Fj/Para pauldrons (both shoulders), recruit knee guards and** **a Tactical/Recon chestplate**

 **Hair Color: Ginger**

 **Armor Color: Coral Orange and Ice Blue**

 **Notes from ONI spies: She seems to like** **automatic weapons... Despite her being possibly related to the United Kingdom's Royal Family that died on the attack on New Manila AND as the youngest DELTA.** **None the less, she uses bullets laced with the very same chemical her callsign is named after and is known to have an extremely slow metabolism despite her constant training.**

 **Ashley (De Nairie) D600/Venom:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Nationality: French-Canadian** **(Arab-Norman)**

 **Rank: Warrant Officer 3rd Class**

 **Classes:** **Ranger, Medic and Infiltrator**

 **Armor: Gen1 ODST (Type 3)** , **HazOp pauldron (left shoulder),** **FJ/Para pauldron (right shoulder), FJ/Para knee gaurds and Tactical/LRP chest pockets**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Armor Color: Steel and Lavender or Blue**

 **Notes form ONI spies: The second female of the group... She seems to be okay with the fact that a female SPARTAN that is younger and less fit than her is third in command... That doesn't compensate the fact that she has a joking demeanor that could be counted as partially racist in a small proportion.**

 **Connor (Kragean)** **D605/Toxin (Waste):**

 **Age: 17**

 **Nationality: African-American-Martian**

 **Rank: Master Sergeant**

 **Classes: CQC, Infiltrator and Techie**

 **Armor: Gen 1 EOD (Type 1), EVA pauldron (Both shoulders), Recruit Gauntlets, Recruit Knee armor and an ODST Chest pack (SPARTAN usage only)**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Armor Color: Brown and Brick Red**

 **Notes from ONI spies: Whoever said that Black People from Louisiana and Mars would make terrible spies should be fired, because this one takes the cake in his destructive line of work. Working with another SPARTAN makes him a little more talkative and could pilot a Jumbo Pelican with ease. He also hates working with Marines and considers it to be a babysitting job.**

 **Jonah (Jones)** **DG58/Gyro:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Nationality: American (Anglo-Saxon)**

 **Rank: Master Sergeant**

 **Classes: Volatile, Techie and Chem0**

 **Armor: Gen 1 CQC (Type 3), Jump Jet pauldrons (Both shoulders), Recruit gauntlets, Recruit knee gaurds and a UA/Counter Assault abdominal plate**

 **Hair Color:** **'Buttercream' Blonde**

 **Armor Color: Olive and Green**

 **Notes from ONI spies:** **He seems to be close to one of the other SPARTANs, a pufferfish styled SPARTAN nicknamed "puffer", he likes to do the T-pose when 'sleeping' also... He's a bit too much of an artillery nut.**

 **That's the current team we are looking at, they seem to have a 'good' time also, by doing this. That's all for now.**


	3. Terra 2

**With Cyanide...**

"*badadada!* Do you hear something?" A guard asked towards his fellow Soldat. The two were guarding a room full of weapons and ammunition.

"I hear your voice."

"That doesn't count."

"How does it count?"

"I don't know, you started it!"

"..." Cyanide was staring at them now, brandishing a Tomohawk Axe as he then knocked the two over by driving the axe into one of the nearest soldats' spine, knocking that soldat down as the other tried firing his assault rifle at the cyan-clad SPARTAN III. *Crack!* Too bad he was knocked down, head curb-stomped into oblivion and a shotgun shell shredding his hands. "... You talk too much."

"My spi- *bang! chk-chk!*"

When Cyanide reached the next room, he had to remove one of his flashbangs and throw it through the open air duct.

"*clank! clank!* Grenade!" One of the guards shouted out after seeing the flash-bang fly out of their room's airduct vent. Now that gave him cover, he grabbed his needler and poured 14 rounds into the nearest soldat's back as he then kicked the dead man onto three of his other comrades. *bang!* They were decimated by the time the explosion rocked the room. Cyanide reloaded his shotgun with one of the dead soldats' shotguns and ran to the next room... Which was empty.

Looking around for the exit, the SPARTAN III noticed that the airlock was closed. So he placed two fingers and activated the Comlink.

"Cyanide to Terra, come in Terra." Toxin and Venom responded first.

"Sorry man! We left earlier, remember?!" Toxin shouted out as the pelican came under heavy fire from a bunch of falcon VTOLs. Venom then shouted out a snarky comment.

"Just call in Princess Thunder-thighs! I know she would like to sit on your crotch as you-" Venom cut off by Cyanide's shouting.

"Venom! Don't. She's fellow fireteam member and isn't going to like hearing that... Especially since she and Gyro are with Fireteam Frontier at Theta!"

"Oh! The all girls-team... Team 2! Anyways, Major Czech Butter-fingers (Bromine), Arabian Headscarfs (Phosphene) and the British wrecking ball (TTX) looks like they have you wrapped around their fin-"

"Kuya! I'll handle the generator! Just use the air ducts to gather the NFRM's info!" Corrosion shouted out to Cyanide as he barged into the generator room.

"Corrosion, I am in power armor that weighs almost a ton! How can I-"

"Then we would have crushed it already! It leads to the database and archives storage! Didn't you say earlier that the blueprints only mention how there is only one vent?" Cyanide then facepalmed his visor before complying.

"Got it."

 **With Corrosion...**

Surveying the area, Corrosion looked left and right for any potential threats near the generator. He then tripped over something round and looked at the object- An active GL Grenade.

"... *snort* Am I an idiot?" The green DELTA snorted out as he lightly kicked the grenade into an open door. "DELIVERY! *Ka-thoom!* Huh... Gonna need to search for some more ammo!"

When his route came to a dead end with a locked door, he grabbed an SRS-99 Sniper Rifle from a dead soldat, sprinkled some citric acid onto a bullet and fired that round at the door. *bang!* It weakened the door, but it was enough for him to punch the middle and make a decent hole to climb into. No-one would expect that... Unless there is another chemical expert.

Feeling something stab his back, Corrosion felt his wound and pulled out something sharp and metallic. A throwing knife!

"You won't get me, Ash-skin!" The assailant shouted out as he threw the razor-sharp knives at his green and gold target. "I've got 13 years of public assassinations up my sleeve!"

Throwing the blades, the assailant rolled forth and raised his right hand, prepping for an uppercut as Corrosion grabbed his Warhammer and blocked the beautiful arcs of light that were pure metal.

"Try this out for size!" With a quick swing, the Warhammer flew at the assassin... *krack!* But it embedded itself into the wall. "OH C'MON!"

Unholstering his combat knife and an incendiary grenade, Corrosion threw the grenade onto the floor and used the flames to his advantage, cutting the assailant's ankles with the knife.

"Hng! *hisses in pain* You green bastard!"

"... Pfft! You brought this to yourself!" Grabbing the Warhammer, Corrosion twirled it twice before torturing him for information. "So... Thirteen years of assassinations, huh? Those moves you did... *thwak!* That's child's play!"

At the Archive Storage with Cyanide...

"... Glory, glory alleluia! Teacher hit me with da ruler! Shot into a panic, by a German automatic, I ain't goin' to school no more!" To spook out the NFRM troops, Cyanide sang a parody ofBattle Hymn of the Republic as he crawled through the vents. *badadadadada!* It failed. Crawling as fast as he could across the bullet-riddled vent, the cyan and brick SPARTAN III readied his tomahawk axe once more, staying poise and calm as the vents gave way to the 195 lbs supersoldier in 900lbs armor.

"SECURITY BREAC- *thwa- ching!*" The NFRM guard furthest from Cyanide shouted out before a Tomohawk axe landed between his eyes.

"Where are the files?!" Cyanide shouted out as he grabbed the nearest attacker and tore off his legs, using the mangled extremities as a pair of whips and sticking Plasma Grenades onto the now useless limbs, killing three of the guards. When the 2nd to the last trooper was decapitated by Cyanide's Tomahawk, the last trooper, the archive's keeper most likely, surrendered himself and his Magnum pistol to the SPARTAN. "Where are the files?"

The keeper stared at his interrogator and grabbed his pistol, shooting himself as to prevent the secrets from going into anyone's hands... But his body aimed at the locked archive monitor.

"... *sigh* Friggin' brilliant! No-one to give me any info. *click* Corrosion! Do you have the keys to the monitor?"

"From the last guy! It's a code in Braile! D-U-C-K-F-I! As in Duck69!" Placing down the Braile password, Cyanide retrieved the information and received a canister.

"*clank!* Wh- What is that?" The canister felt alive, as though someone was reaching out to him.

"Get me out..." The canister whispered out. "I am alone..."

Connecting the canister to his armor, Cyanide also found something interesting lying on the floor.

"Hm... *whistles* I always did want a new chest plate! But a Collar/Breacher?! We ran out of those things years ago!" Grabbing the chest pieces, Cyanide walked out of the Archive Storage while reloading his shotgun. There was a disturbance though...

Behind the SPARTAN III, the air rippled and revealed a Sangheili Spec-ops unit preparing to strike him down. Cyanide paid no attention anyways. It wouldn't be his first plasma burn. When the coast was clear, the Sangheili charged at him at top speed, poising his right arm to swing his type-1 Energy Sword...

"Hrah- *bang! chk-chk!*" Rolling to the side, Cyanide fired a round into the Spec-ops' head, slowing down the movement of the Sangheili before staggering to the ground. He then looked out into the room and saw more Sangheili.

"Sangheili... I shouldn't tell anyone about this... Not yet at least." Cyanide then activated the Comlink. "Alright, Terra! Objective complete. NFRM troops are now wiped out from the inside! Let's head to the nearest DELTA occupied ONI base."

"Okie-Dokie."

"Oui!"

"Hell yeah! *boom!* Just let me shoot down the last falcon! We'll be there."

Cyanide walked once more, but the Sangheili still watched. When he left, the Sangheili uncloaked, revealing a group of Spec-ops and a short Ranger. While the Spec-ops wore maroon, the Ranger and wore white and red. Walking up to the fallen Spec-ops, the Ranger kicked the still alive Spec-ops for being an idiot.

"Garu! Quit being an insolent fool." The Ranger growled out in a strange dialect with an effeminate tone in their voice.

"*hiss* Of course, Lady 'Moretumee... Argh! My eye!"

"You did deserve that, as much as the Prophets demands it, we are supposed to find an article regarding our faith. So we mustn't kill any heretics." The Ranger then commented before she tripped over something. When she looked at what tripped her, she noticed the fallen magnum pistol. "What? How did I not see that weapon?!"

"... You are always complaining about surprises! You should have stayed back on the Long Night of Solace!" One of the Spec-ops grunted out as he stared at the wounded Garu. *bang* He was then executed by the Ranger.

"And your shields cannot handle such a weak weapon such as this. We should report to the Ardent Prayer."

"Yes Madam!"

 **UNSC Base Tau...**

Tellurium and VX were lounging around when they heard a Jumbo Pelican fly close to the base's airspace. Tau isn't that big for a base, with the structure built on top of a spire in the middle of the ocean. It serves as a medical facility and one of the few places the DELTAS can actually rest at... As in taking a break, train and/or dicking around. Currently these girls, other than the rest of their team, TTX and Gyro, are the only ones there.

"He waahi motuhake tenei (This is a private area). Kia ngaro, ka tahu ranei tatou (Get lost or we will fire)!" Tellurium demanded as VX aimed her GL at the Jumbo Pelican.

"*groan* Kuya! Manaia is speaking in Maori again!" Groaned Corrosion as he facepalmed his helmet. Cyanide then thought of a silly remark.

"Kei ma hopu (Hey white thot)!"

"What?!"

"I have something for you~!"

"*gasp!* What is it?!" That got VX's attention.

"*pfft* Tellurium wants it!" The sage and cyan leader of Fireteam Frontier joked as she joined the chat.

"I do not!" The white and coral back-up pilot whined out as she crouched at a corner in shame.

"Can we gain space for landing? I'm giving you one of my old armor pieces, Manaia."

"Yes!!!" VX stared at Tellurium and whispered in a private chat.

"I am the Fireteam leader, remember?!"

"Most of our team are gluttons and whiners-" Tellurium began ranting at the 18 year old.

"That's you, little scrub."

"-lead by a big-#ss Yiddish girl with jetpacks and clashing colors!"

"Grr... *clicks to the public chat...* Just land on LP 2!"

"Got it!" Toxin then landed the Jumbo Pelican on one of the three hanging medical facilities with a bridge. Opening the rear door, Cyanide stared at a strange sight: Tellurium sitting there, legs spreaded out and leaning on her hands, with her armor painted brown. The poor medic-pilot was pouting the whole time.

"Why do I have bossy Yiddish-girl for a Fireteam leader?" All Cyanide did was pat her wet helmet as Corrosion, Venom and Toxin walked out as well.

"*pat pat*Just listen to Elkie, Manaia! You can keep my breastplate though! I needed to get your attention."

"Okay..." Tellurium whined out as she got up and checked for any wounds on the four. She then noticed the canister Cyanide was holding. "... What's that?"

"Let's go inside of the bunker first. Then we'll show you." Cyanide responded.

 **Chapter 3/ Arc 1.2 end...**

 **Sorry that it's been a while, folks! Now that Terra's done with their mission, they will do their best to unlock the metal canister they were assigned to collect.**


End file.
